pirates_online_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Leviathan
Origin A Mysterious asteroid crash landed on earth and sunk into the Mediteranean Sea, around 8000 B.C. ancient Egyptians discovered the asteroid sealed with a symbol, they broke it open and a thunderous roar rang out across the globe , and the skies grew dark and lightning and thunder crashed and boomed, a Great beast of ultimate power was born. The Great Beast instantly attacked Egypt setting the pyramids on fire and reducing the land to burning ash, The creature then caused massive tsunamis, which wiped out several ancient lands. With the Leviathan's rampage continuing the Great Pharoah's magicians and socrerors tried to battle the creature but all failed, Returning to Egypt the Leviathan was met with resistance in form of the Egyptian Gods. Their battle took into the skies above and a power struggle ensued illuminating the entire sky. Finally the Gods prevailed and Leviathan was thrust from the sky and landed in the sea creating a huge trench which was sealed over. Although the Leviathan was sealed away, the ensuing earthquake caused many ancient structures across the globe to sink into the seas. Leviathan Reborn When the Leviathan was sealed in the now Marianas Trench , it teleported him into the Realm in aplace called the Abyss. Centuries later a pirate (Bill Plunderbones) who had been shown the power of Light discovered records of this great creature, journeyed into the Realm and found the beast cast in ice in the abyss. freeing it he cleansed it with Light and its red eyes became yellow. Bill took the creature as his own pet and has had it ever since. Using it to frighten his enemies and terrorize the sea of Abassa. Bill learned all his abilities as his pet grew and developed a mind connection to him. Now mostly called on by his master he sometimes comes just to play with him as well. The Darkness's Terror Plot A evil Warlord named Trakadox appeared from the distant planet Oricos, revealing that he was the orginal owner of the Leviathan, came to the Caribbean and corrupting the Beast which turned on everyone and destroyed Padres Del Fuego. travelling to the Abassian sea Trakadox riding the Leviathan used its powers to level the place. The Society of Light along with its allies arrived and did battle, The Leviathan was cleansed once again and blasted Trakadox with his powerful beam. The Leviathan then decided to seal itself to prevent it from being used. When The mighty light goddess, Celestia was struck down and the Shadow Bring attacked Leviathan returned from his prison to help fight and went back to Bill's possesion at end. He was present when The Shadow Being using Bobby Moon to transport Cortevos sea to the alternate dimension and helped send them all back using his dimensional powers and jined in the attack against the Dark Citadel, but had no such luck as everyone else. He was not present in the initial counter attack against the Society of Darknesse when they began the Invasion of the globe, he appeared when the Society of Light revealed their new weapons the Steamship. He didnt appear again probably because Bill was to busy focusing on the enemy to remember to call the Leviathan. Rise of Mortem He has not appeared since the Mortem Plot has begun. Personalitiy When he first arrived he was evil and corrupt but same time confused since he was on a strange planet, He serves anyone who can control his vast power. Now his mood has increased since being purified by the Light. He is Trusting, Loyal and at times Hotheaded. Powers and Abilities The Leviathan has many variaties of attacks and powers,his main attack is a huge purpleish blue energy beam from his mouth that has great distance and accuracy.Because hes a alien nothing known on the earth can kill him *Weather Manipulation- can create tornadoes, whirlpools (given to him by Atlantis) *Size Alternation - *Adaptation - ability to breath in any enviorment or place *reflective scales - scales are able to reflect energy attacks and withstand most attacks *regenerative healing - *ability to conduct lightning - can absorb most lightning and redirect it through his tendrils and spines and eyes *duplication - can create many duplicates as he wants but each duplicate is not as powerful as original *portal manipulation - can open portals at will , and travel through them, sometimes can use black holes *death stare - those who look at him directly will be frozen *telepathy - can communciate with master and some beasts using his mind *Ability to grow and retract arms from his body Gallery lev 4.png|The leviathan battles the gods above the skies. le4.jpg|Close up of his face le2.jpg|Such a good sea serpent thing :D lev 3.png|Full view of Lev le 1.jpg Category:Weapon Category:Creatures Category:The Light